1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a light-emitting device using light-emitting elements, to an image forming apparatus, and to an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
In recent years, an organic light emitting diode (hereinafter, referred to as an ‘OLED element’), called an organic electroluminescent element or a light emitting polymer element, has attracted attention as a next-generation light-emitting device substituted for a liquid crystal element. A panel using the OLED elements has a low degree of viewing angle dependency since the OLED element is a self-emission type, and has low power consumption and a small thickness since it does not require a backlight or reflected light.
In general, the light-emitting device using the OLED elements includes a substrate having a plurality of OLED elements, a plurality of scanning lines, and a plurality of data lines formed thereon and semiconductor chips (hereinafter, referred to as ‘ICs’) for supplying scanning signals or data signals to the substrate. For example, JP-A-2003-271069 discloses a technique for separately providing, on the substrate, an IC region where ICs are arranged from a pixel region where the OLED elements are arranged (see FIG. 1). In addition, there has been known an IC mounting method in which ICs are mounted on a flexible substrate (hereinafter, referred to as ‘FPC’) and signals and power are supplied to the substrate via the FPC.
However, when the ICs are arranged on the substrate in the light-emitting device as in the related art, tolerance should be considered in order to mount the ICs in a region other than the IC region in a frame portion other than the pixel region, resulting in an increase in the area of the frame portion. Meanwhile, in the IC mounting method using the FPC, the ICs are arranged on the FPC, which causes an increase in the number of wiring lines for connecting the ICs to the substrate, resulting in an increase in the cost of the FPC. In addition, the IC mounting method causes an increase in the mounting width of the FPC required for connection to the substrate. Further, in order to accurately manufacture the light-emitting device, it is necessary to narrow gaps between wiring lines of the FPC, which is more difficult than to narrow gaps between mounting terminals of the ICs.